1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door latches, and more particularly, to door latches mounted to the exterior of a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,839, issued May 11, 1976 to Praska et al, describes a door latch of the type used on storm doors to lock the door against the door jamb. This type of door latch includes a pivoting latch bolt activated by a lever handle on one side of the door. The purpose of the Praska et al invention was to provide a latch structure which avoided fasteners such as nuts and bolts, rivets, etc. Instead, moving parts and pivots were ingeniously designed to avoid such fasteners and particularly rivets in the manufacture of the door latch as contributing disproportionately to the manufacturing cost thereof.